happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bái
Bái (白) is a character created by Neizov. She is an albino hamster who always carries a backpack on her back. Appearance She is a white (obviously) albino hamster with red eyes. Her nose is light pink. Her ears look disheveled and one of them has a large cut. Her abdominal mark is of a lighter white tone and the inside of her ears are gray. She has a very large back scar, but this one is hidden because of the backpack she wears. She also has bangs on her head, a short tail, and a scar on her left cheek. She always wears a red backpack with the gray straps and has a bandage on the right leg. Biography Since she was little, she was very interested in dangerous sports such as skydiving or climbing, so she spent all day practicing them. She was constantly injured because of this but did not seem to care. Over time, Bái became accustomed to them and, each time, began to take more risks, leaving her protection equipment for climbing so she could be more agile practicing this sport. One day, as she was climbing up a cliff, her rope broke and she ended up hitting the sharp rocks several times. This accident broke many bones, gave a big cut on her ear, almost broke a leg, and tore her back, which produced an ugly scar on her. Since then, not wanting to see this scar, she no longer removes the backpack and seems to take less risks yet still goes climbing without protection. Personality She has a serious attitude, is often in a bad mood, and does not like to be joked. In spite of this, she is a reckless character and she likes to practice risky sports like climbing or skiing. She likes old horror movies and horror novels. In general, she likes everything creepy and gory because every time someone dies bloodily she will be surprised, take out her cell phone, and take a picture of the killing. She rarely leaves during sunny days because she does not like it. When it rains or it is cloudy, she will almost always be on the streets. Because of her personality, she has few friends, but this does not matter because she is a loner. Despite all of the above, she has been shown to have a good heart and likes to talk to other people who share her tastes. Relationhips Friends * Snezhnyy: They seem to get along. * Reapy: Her partner, and they seem to love each other. * Scarlet: She likes him although she does not know that she is his daughter. * Jiāng: Same as Scarlet. Enemies * Greenish: He considers her a hollow head. * Prickly: Same as Greenish. * Kezia: She considers her a swindler. Bái's episodes Starring roles *Movie Night Featuring roles TBA Appearances TBA Gallery Bái x Reapy.jpg| Bái and Reapy drawn by XMC-Grim-Reaper. Trivia * Her backpack contains a bottle of sun cream, a pair of pilots, a horror novel, and some bandages. * At first she was going to have an orthopedic leg brace, but because this would make her difficult to practice her sports, she opted for bandages. * Because she is albino, she can suffer sunburns easily, so she usually goes out at night. In spite of that, in several episodes, she can be seen leaving during day. * The bandages and ear cuts were caused by accidents during her sports practice. * It is ironic that despite her taste is white. * She wears the backpack to hide a scar on her back. * People tend to confuse her with a polar bear. * She hates movies from the Twilight saga. * Her survival rate is 32%. * Her name in Chinese means white. * Her red eyes are due to her albinism. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Albino Characters Category:White Characters Category:Hamsters Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Free to Use Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters